


【superbat】Blush脸红的意义

by liyouzhong



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyouzhong/pseuds/liyouzhong
Summary: 老文，趁着lofter危搬运一发他们不属于我
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, SuperBat - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	【superbat】Blush脸红的意义

一

“那个外星人为什么每次见到你都会脸红？”迪克·我真是火眼金睛·格雷森在某只蓝大个飞远了蝙蝠洞后说道。

“专注于你该干的事情，罗宾。”蝙蝠侠皱起眉头，“蝙蝠洞的光线太暗，是你看错了。”

迪克有些疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，看向阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德看着他，也眨了眨眼睛。

“那…好吧。我只是觉得或许下一次你应该自己注意一下。”毕竟这可不是他第一次看见超人对着自家家长，像个青春期的男孩一样脸发红了。那感觉……很微妙的。

“超人脸不脸红不关我的事。”布鲁斯几乎要用蝙蝠侠专属的低沉嗓音吼出来了。“除非他是感染上了某种外星病毒，在正义联盟做任务的途中影响到了队伍。”

迪克耸了耸肩，“好吧，你是蝙蝠侠（because you are batman），你说啥都对。”

二

“蝙蝠侠！布鲁斯！你没事吧！B！！你在哪！”超人迅速飞来，抬起眼前的石块，焦急地寻找那个黑色的身影。

“我没事。”蝙蝠侠深沉的声音从背后传来，克拉克猛地转头，看见自己一直在搜寻的人捂着腹部站在废墟上，心头一紧。在用x视线偷偷扫描了一下对方发现只是皮外伤后，克拉克这才偷偷放下一口气。

而蝙蝠侠，一言不发地打量着克拉克。刚才爆炸来得突然，建筑里还有多名正联的成员，只不过好在闪电侠和神奇女侠有足够的能力疏散他们。自己在爆炸前几秒跳出来，还没从爆炸的余韵中缓过来，就看见一个蓝色的身影飞过来呼唤自己的名字。他扫视着超人露出关心的面庞，又看了看周围受了的正联成员。然后又看了看克拉克的脸。

克拉克就突然脸红了。

他可能看了太多英雄救美的电影。蝙蝠侠不会……他的意思是，布鲁斯对别人的帮助比较排斥，所以他能得到一个回报的吻的可能性，大概比卢瑟头上长出头发的可能性还低吧……

“你不信任我。”蝙蝠侠说道，压抑着怒气。

“什…什么？”没想到对方会这么说的克拉克明显呆住了，“我没…！我当然信任你。”

“你不信任我有能力可以逃出爆炸，你不信任我不会受伤。”蝙蝠侠走到超人跟前，拽住他的披风，把他拉到自己跟前，彼此灼热的呼吸喷洒在脸颊上。或许只是他自己的，布鲁斯想，毕竟超人并是真的需要呼吸。“把你的过度保护欲施展在你们大都会的猫猫狗狗和你的女朋友身上，而不是我，懂吗？”

克拉克根本听不见布鲁斯的声音了。他只知道他们的距离太近了，近过了布鲁斯距离他最近一次的二英尺。而且现在只要他稍微低下头，就能亲吻上那令他魂牵梦绕的嘴唇。此时他望着蝙蝠侠面具下的眼睛，甚至忘记辩护自己并没有女朋友。更糟糕的是，克拉克知道自己正以肉眼可见的速度变红着。

所以当布鲁斯松开超人的红披风时，他也忍不住一愣。因为即使是在爆炸的火光中，他也能明显地看见克拉克通红的脸。

比以往任何一次都红。

蝙蝠侠转身飞快地离开超人，内心却疯狂循环起迪克上次的话：

那个外星人为什么每次见到你都会脸红？为什么？为什么？为什么？为什么…

然后又想起来自己说的话：

除非不影响到正联的任务，的任务，任务，务…

好吧，这次他发现超人对自己脸红了，还是在正联的任务途中。

蝙蝠侠是个行动派，他不喜欢秘密，所以他决定做点什么。

三

“阿卡汉姆出逃的四名罪犯都已经被抓回来了，稻草人毒气的解药已经配给了GCPD。接下来就是进一步调查罪犯们集体越狱的意图了…”迪克巴拉巴拉地汇报着最近一次的任务。

“干得好，罗宾。”蝙蝠侠面无表情地听着，让迪克有一千个理由怀疑他一个字也没听进去。但布鲁斯·控制狂·韦恩怎么可能对打击哥谭罪犯的任务毫无所知？迪克甚至怀疑这次任务有几个线人都是蝙蝠侠假扮的。

“迪克，我不得不承认你上次说得没错。为此我制作了一张超人在不同情况下脸色深浅色度的分析表。当超人在大众面前，或是在瞭望塔开会的时候，面部色度最正常。当他和我说话的时候，有90%的可能性面部色度会变深。而当我们之前的距离小于2英尺的时候，色度会更深……”

“我很高兴你承认了我，布鲁斯。”迪克干巴巴地说，“等等，你说你制作了什么？？”

“一张超人脸色深浅度分析表。”布鲁斯又皱起了眉头。

瞪眼望着眼前的图表，迪克忍住了扶额的冲动。“你…你…我不知道说什么好。那么你得出的结论是？”

“我认为超人可能对我隐瞒了一些秘密。这是直接导致他面对我时心跳速度加快，面色变红的原因。”

“比如说，什么样的秘密？”比如说他可能对你有性冲动。或者是他无可救药地爱上了你。

蝙蝠侠的表情看起来更严肃了，“目前为止，我只能推测。也许是关于他身世的一些秘密，也许是关于我们的敌人的。他是超人，无论究竟是哪一种秘密对正义联盟和地球来说都不是什么轻松的事。我会在近期展开调查。”

“恩……好吧，好吧。”迪克咬咬牙，还是决定旁敲侧击一下。“但是布鲁斯，你有没有想过这样一种可能…我是说也许，可能，万分之一的可能，就是超人可能喜欢你？”

蝙蝠洞的沉默大概维持了五秒左右，迪克感觉自己要在这沉默中液化了。而且他不敢看蝙蝠的眼睛。半点也不敢。

“这玩笑并不好笑，迪克。现在，上楼去做你的家庭作业。”

“我没开玩笑！我愿意拿一百块阿福的小甜饼打赌那个蓝大个肯定对你…”

“够了！我不是你幼稚的伙伴们，迪克。我也不会和你赌阿福的甜饼。你需要做点什么去消耗你青春期过于充沛的精力了。我会让你一直忙碌的。（I will keep you busy）”

迪克·我爸竟然瞎成这样·格雷森难以置信地离开了蝙蝠洞。说好的花花公子呢？说好的情场高手呢？？

四

克拉克·肯特，表面上星球日报的记者，来自小镇的男孩，实际上氪星的卡·艾尔，拯救地球于水火的超人，第二十八次被从自己的白日梦中叫醒。

“克拉克！”露易斯的声音听起来特别刺耳。

“我在。”

你在个屁，露易斯忍不住在心里骂道。“今天你一直这样，走神了好多次。报道完成了？”

“哦……报道，还没有。我很抱歉，露易斯。”

露易斯叹了口气，“和我说说吧，克拉克。发生什么了？”

克拉克脸微微有些红，但他还是把持住了，一本正经地回复路易斯：“没什么。”

“看来是恋爱问题。”露易斯挑了挑眉，“你可以不告诉我她是谁。但你总需要告诉我你为什么一直走神吧？这事关到我们的工作了。”

“我很抱歉。”克拉克为自己的心不在焉感到很内疚，“只不过……我不知道，最近他对我的关注变多了，我能感受到他经常在看我。准确来说，是一直在看我。这是以前从来没有过的……可每当我和他说话的时候，他却依然那么冷漠，甚至不愿意和我继续交谈下去。我很苦恼，露易斯。”

看来是单相思啊。“可怜的小镇男孩。”露易斯拍了拍克拉克的肩膀，“来吧，你需要放松一下自己。我看看，周四布鲁斯韦恩的晚宴怎么样？简直完美！绝佳的放松场所，你和我一起去。哦对了，首先给自己找套可以穿的衣服，形象第一，你不会想在自己的老板面前出丑的。除此以外，我相信晚宴会让你忘记自己的烦恼。”

“哦，露易斯。”看着美女记者欢快着远去的身影，克拉克绝望地把脸埋在手掌中。“我不会的，我不会。”

五

布鲁斯·韦恩穿着一身既合身的不得了又帅气的不得了的白色西装，出席了最近一次韦恩基金会的晚宴。

媒体朋友们当然也出席了。其中包括韦恩公司旗下星球日报的两位朋友，露易斯·莲恩和克拉克·肯特。

布鲁斯当然早就注意到克拉克了，廉价的黑色西装，蹩脚的黑框眼镜，哈？可和他平时人间之神的光伟形象相去甚远。自从制作了超人脸色深浅分析表之后，布鲁斯轻易地发现超人和露易斯之间并不是自己想象中的那种关系。至少当路易斯凑近克拉克讲话的时候，克拉克的脸色并没有什么特殊变化，就如同他和大多数正联的同事们说话时一样。大多数，布鲁斯又想皱眉了，除了我。

他举着一杯香槟，顺手捞来一个金发碧眼长腿细腰的模特，朝着两位记者的方向走去。

“露易丝，好久不见！”韦恩集团的总裁亲了亲这位美女记者的脸颊，余光扫了扫克拉克僵硬的脸。

“布鲁斯。”露易丝接受了花花公子的亲吻，笑地很职业，“听说你最近又要搞大新闻？”

“大说不上。”布鲁斯漫不经心地抿了口酒，“如果你把和lex合作也能称作大新闻的话。”

克拉克的脸更僵硬了。

“也只有你觉得这不是大事了。”露易丝不动声色地转换了话题，“恩，我想，这位美女将是你今晚的舞伴了？”

“也许。”布鲁斯转头看着女郎脸上灿烂的笑容，心里没来由的焦躁，俯身在她的唇上亲了一下，然后便听到玻璃打碎的声音。

“抱，抱歉…”笨手笨脚的小记者撞到侍者，打翻了酒杯。

“哦没关系的，肯特先生，请交给我的人去清理吧。”布鲁斯眨了眨迷人的蓝色眼睛，望着窘迫的记者先生，心情又变得好起来了。“露易丝，我想肯特今天会是你的舞伴？”

“嗯哼，那还有谁呢？除非你愿意请我跳一支舞，布鲁斯。”露易丝笑了。

六

晚宴结束了。

花花公子、情场高手、哥谭最有名的钻石王老五布鲁斯·韦恩先生，今晚竟然和十几个女郎一起跳了舞。最后整个舞池仿佛变成了某种派对现场，克拉克看着爬到布鲁斯身上咬他耳垂的名模美女们，内心有一把火在烧。

他可以想象得出明天各大报纸的头条，会怎么描述这个花花公子的纨绔与淫荡。

他只是…不明白。

不明白怎么会有人把自己的善良与正直隐藏起来，无论是花花公子的玩乐面目，还是令人闻风丧胆的黑夜骑士，布鲁斯所展现的“角色”都是令人望而生畏的。令人不愿意去了解面具下的真实。

但是他愿意。克拉克想。我愿意，布鲁斯。

“哦，我们的小记者怎么还在这里啊。”酒气传来，布鲁斯跌跌撞撞地走到阳台上。

“B…”

布鲁斯看上去快要跌倒了，克拉克想了想，还是上前去扶住了他。“你喝了太多的酒。”

“是吗？”布鲁斯顺势抬头，望进了克拉克的眼睛里。他的眼神很清明，丝毫没有醉酒的痕迹。

克拉克后悔自己刚刚的决定了。现在这个姿势他仿佛是把布鲁斯圈在怀里，太暧昧了。有点过了。

“你脸又红了。”太好了，怀里的人还指了出来。

克拉克清了清嗓子，刚想说点什么，就被覆在自己双颊上的手给打断了。

布鲁斯站直了起来，他们两靠得很近。特别近。就和上次蝙蝠侠生气时候一样。不同的是此刻的氛围，布鲁斯的双手慢慢地抚摸着克拉克通红的脸庞，克拉克也情不自禁地伸出手覆盖在布鲁斯的手上。

现在他们俩看起来就像一对情侣一样。

唯一还欠缺的就是一个吻。

布鲁斯是先动的那个人。他拉下克拉克的手，和他十指相扣，随即不给惊讶的小记者任何反应的时间，就吻了上去。

一个不像布鲁斯·韦恩的吻，冷清多过热情，直到克拉克反应过来夺回主动权，加深了这个吻。

等到克拉克放开他的时候，布鲁斯的脸也变得一样潮红了，他微微地喘着气，眼睛看着不知所措的克拉克，露出一个介于布鲁西宝贝和蝙蝠侠之间的笑容。

“现在你能告诉我了吗，超人，为什么你每次见到我都会脸红？”

“…我想你早就知道答案了，B。”

End

一个后续：

“天哪，布鲁斯…为什么这里会有这么多我的照片？”克拉克在迪克“无意”的提醒下发现了蝙蝠洞主机里的一个文件。“超人在不同状况下脸色深浅分析…”

看着僵硬住的超人，迪克好心地说道，“这你得感谢我，酥皮，否则老蝙蝠一辈子也发现不了你暗恋他。”

话刚说完，一个阴森森的身影就出现在他身后。

“额，我想，我还是把蝙蝠洞留给你们俩过二人世界吧？”

迪克溜得比鸟快。

“不要乱动我的文件，克拉克。”巡逻归来的蝙蝠侠心情不是很好。但他没赶氪星人走，感谢拉奥。

“所以，如果不是迪克告诉你的话，你会永远不知道我对你的感情吗？”克拉克走上前，顺势揭开蝙蝠侠的面具。看着布鲁斯疲惫的面孔，突然就想抱住他。

“你会永远忍住不说吗？”布鲁斯仿佛对这个问题感到好笑。

“不会。”

谁叫克拉克·肯特，超人，在面对蝙蝠侠，总是无法压抑住自己的真实感情呢。

可能布鲁斯，就是自己感染上的外星病毒吧。克拉克想。


End file.
